darkness used for good in war
by RissingDragons
Summary: Rex Altas has a secret that answers a lot of questions about him he uses his knew power to protect the one he loves and his friends but, he is not the only one with this power. Elite/Human romance, blood and gore friendship.


**Darkness used for good in war** REX ALTAS

Introduction! DYLAN, ANDREW

Rex Altas: 8ft, 6ft

Skin color: black

Gender: Male

Skill (specialty): close quarters, fast weapons, and lone wolf.

Age: 23

Favorite weapons: smg, shotgun, frag grenades, combat knife.

Species: Human

Class: o.d.s.t

Rank: guardian grade3

Dylan Veltorsandia: 7ft, 5ft

Skin color: Grey

Gender: Female

Skill: Stealth, medium range weapons, fast plasma weapons, friendly teammate.

Age: 22

Favorite weapons: plasma rifle, carbine, plasma grenades, energy dagger.

Species: sangheili (elite) Class: Ranger Rank: captain grade2

END OF INTRODUCTION

CH1

"Why did they have to pick me for this job I hate having to work with others on missions like this?" I thought to myself, names Rex why I am talking to myself mentally I don`t know. Objective take out a brute rebel base then meet up with the rest of our squad if there alive, members of the squad that's with me you ask. Well there is 2 grunts 1 marine 4 elites Connor is the marine or as one of my friends, Ralnaky (RAL-NI-KI), Vanor, Alinev, Dylan. I awoke from my thoughts as Vanor let out a battle cry I turned around to see Connor coughing up blood and to spiker rounds in his chest "look out!" I yelled, but was punched in the face by a brute hard too I was knocked out by the blow.

I wake up 4 hours later to see my squad dead `not again.` I thought I looked around panicked that I'm the only survivor again and saw Dylan knocked out I calmed down a bit. "Well then looks like we got to find some shelter in this deserted city!" I said a bit annoyed. So I carried the elite (bridal style) to a building that happened to be unlocked so I kicked the door down and entered I found an empty room with a bed and laid the elite down, I left the room and sat on the floor leaning against the wall and slept.

6hours had gone by and I felt suspicious why was it so quiet I thought I still had my odst armor on just in case something happened. I opened one eye and looked around nothing I activated my night vision in my visor nothing so I just went back to sleep. Well looks like I can't sleep I thought so I decide to go for a walk then maybe I can get some sleep I thought. I passed by the elite's room and opened the door just at a little bit to check on her she was asleep so I left and walked outside.

I come back to be with supply's I found as soon as I entered I was shoved on the floor dropping some of the supplies I looked up to see Dylan pissed off looking directly at me. "What's up with you?" I asked "you ruined my honor why didn't you just leave me to conti-"she was cut off by me when I said "well there ain`t no honor in dyeing and your welcome for saving you!" I said in an angered tone. I got up and stormed out of the living room area still a bit irritated I walked into my room and felt pain on my back I look on the floor to see blood a lot of my blood. I fell on the floor with a loud thud Dylan ran into the room but I already was knocked out from blood loss. End of ch1

**Ch2 TRUTH**

When the odst awoke he looked around he was in his room on the bed he sat up to look around more nothing was in here to attack him. He pulled a picture out of his pocket his old squad and his family was in the picture a flashback came of that day.

- Flashback-

"Hey little bro pass me the football" Alex said "sure thing dude" Andrew replied he tossed the football to his older brother it was the day when Rex was over at his friend's house they were teens that day about 13 or 14, playing gravity ball and football. Rex sat down leaning against a tree asleep when Andrew`s mom called his name, so he walked in the house to see a u.n.s.c marine sitting on the couch across from her and she had tears on her cheeks. "What's going on?" Rex asked "your mother and father are dead Rex" the marine replied "and you will be taken care of by one of your father`s closest squad members." The marine added he fell on his knees he did not want to believe what he just heard tears began to form in his eyes, he tried his best not to cry.

Flashback end

Dylan walked in the room she noticed the picture in his hands but did not bother him about it. "So are we going to are destination." she asked he looked at her "sure" he said before he got up. 2hours later the two walked through the city it was a deserted place they were in New York once a populated place now empty of life. They kept walking the feeling of being watched was growing strong in senses he kept a look out just to be safe. Then out of no were a spiker round hit Dylan in the thy he pulled out his knife and threw it at the shooter earning an instant kill. He walked over to Dylan and took off his glove "squeeze my hand if this hurts" the odst said as grabbed the spike with a firm grip she held his free hand and he pulled, the pain caused her to yell.

She tightened her grip on his hand as hard as she could he seemed unfazed he tossed the spike aside and placed his hand on her thy black flames started to appear on his hand, the wound began to heal and the armor went back to normal. It only took a few minutes before the wound was healed he looked at her and moved his head close to her ear, he then whispered in her right ear "without light there would not be darkness."

End OF CH2

Me: well then I hope I don`t constantly get writers block like how I do some times.

Dylan: author likes me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You like me! You like me!

CH3 VICTORY COMES IN STRANGE WAYS

It did not take long for the two to reach their objective but something would not leave a certain elite`s mind and that elite is Dylan she was still thinking what he said. `What did he mean` she thought then she saw the oni base "Rex!" she pointed to the base he looked in that direction "good eyes" he praised causing her to blush. The two walked in but the place had no brutes "this does not make sense!" Rex said there were no brutes only computers that were damaged and dead bodies everywhere. He walked up to the main computer to find it was not damaged.

He sighed as he typed the self-destruct command and set the time that is when he heard a faint shiver coming from the shadows. He turned his head looking in the direction it came from and there cloaked he saw the shimmer if movement. He grabbed his smg (sub machine gun) from its holster and fired in the direction a dead brute fell to the floor. "Dylan jump out the wind!" Rex shouted she was hesitant until she saw the dead brute and she jumped out the window, Rex ran to the window and jumped out the window after.

"That was strange there should have been a firefight?" Dylan said questioningly as they both landed on their feet just as they impacted they heard an explosion Rex pushed her out of the way. A warthog that was blow up and on fire hit him cracking some parts of his armor and his visor he fell hard Dylan ran over to him to see if he was ok. He took off his helmet and spat blood to his right she checked his wounds nothing that will kill him she sighed with relief as she patched him up, after she finished Rex got up" let's get to shelter" he said and walked off.

When they were found shelter and were in a building they were eating there meal from what he found when searching for supplies he finished and was about to leave "did you ever fall in love for any one?" Dylan asked him he stopped and did not look back at her, "no and what made you want to ask that?" he said. "Nothing" she said blushing under her helmet. He walked away and went to bed Dylan thought on what to say about how she feels about him.

END OF CH3

Me: writers block gets on my nerves like Dylan who thinks I like her.

Me: she just want stop teasing me it's annoying!

**CH4 SHADOWS in your mind**

Back at the hotel they took shelter at Rex was feeling strange something was burning in his chest badly as if he were shot by a plasma pistol in the chest feeling. He began clutching his chest and wheezing trying to breathe he could not breathe at all he desperately tried but nothing he was coughing rapidly just for air his lungs were burning. It suddenly stopped he could breathe he sighed with relief well looks like I'm not going to die he thought.

He heard knocking on his door he walked up to the door and opened it to see Dylan not wearing her armor `she looks cute without armor wait what the…. ` he thought. "We need to leave now!" she said at that exact moment a hunter plasma cannon almost hit her causing the whole building to shake "shit" he said as he got up and grabbed his armor and put it on. He picked up his shot gun and ran outside.

He ran for the first hunter and slid as it tried whacking him away with its shield it missed him. He grabbed the shield and the hunter flung him in the air as soon as he was about to the ground he caught the hunters head aimed his shot gun for the head, and "crack!" the hunter died with its head exploded in a head shot of blood and gore.

Its blood was on his armor and on the streets it swayed for a second then fell he stepped off only to be wacked by the other hunter sending him flings into a wall, he became knocked out. "Were am I?" Rex asked "you need to wake up you fool your trapped in your own mind!" "Wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP!" he began grabbing his head because it burned on the inside and he heard ringing. The voices kept repeating over and over and over they would just not stop.

END OF CH4

CH5 SAVIOR

"Wake up you fool she's in danger!" Rex heard in his head his eyes shot open when he heard that what he saw enraged him Dylan was being choked by a hunter. He looked at his hand to see he was holding a black energy kitana with red light on the blade, "kill the hunter and save her" he heard in his head. So he ran to the hunter yelling a battle cry the hunter just looked at him aimed its plasma cannon at him and fired. Tears Dylan's eyes there was smoke every were in the spot Rex was at.

-DYLAN`S P.O.V-

I was going to cry Rex he is dead I thought and I was being choked losing air I could not breathe I knew this was it this was my end but wait what. He is alive yes he's alive I was full of joy when I saw him the one who was there to help the one who healed me him Rex Altas the man I love. He was holding a black sword that was glowing red on the blade as he blocked the attack and seemed angry his eyes changed too. His eyes were of a color red glowing red.

Xxxxx

The odst his eyes were a bright red even the sword he looked at the hunter with a glare full of rage the hunter dropped the elite and was scared at what it saw. The hunter backed up and was about to run but was stopped when it felt pain on its gut it looked down. It saw its stomach had been sliced in half blood leaking on the floor it turned only for its neck to be cleanly sliced and its body kicked up in the air sending its head flying up. A sword was brought down slicing the head in half.

He stabbed the sword in the ground and picked up the two halves and said "fatality" his voice changed too it was deep and smooth at the same time he dropped the two halves and then felt week. He walked over to Dylan and knelt down beside her "are you okay?" he asked the elite only nodded looking at him in total shock he got up and helped her up on her feet. He turned around and was about to leave "Rex" she called his name he turned around to face her but when he did she kissed him his heart raced at that act. He dropped the sword in his hands at an unexpected kiss on the lips.

The two did not want to break the kiss it just felt good but out of the blue Andrew showed up "well well well looks like you to are enjoying your selves."

CH5 END

CH6 SHY ONES

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Andrew was teasing the two causing Dylan to blush "n….not funny!" she stuttered "oh look at how cute of a couple you two are" Andrew said mockingly. "Shut the fuck up Andrew you fucking tell anyone what you saw you lazy ass dumb fucking marine I will kill you!" Rex yelled at him Andrew was dumbstruck at his friends sudden outburst even Dylan was surprised. "Oh the whole squad already knows look at that hotel building" Andrew said a bit of hostility in his voice he pointed to the building.

Both Dylan and Rex looked back at the building and saw through the windows of the fifth floor 4 odsts 5 elites looking at them all laughing except Alex and Dylan's cousin. Rex thru his sword at them which broke the glass missed one of the odsts head and got stuck on the ceiling the sword vibrated for a minute then stopped. As the three entered they were greeted by their squad Dylan`s cousin walked up to her.

"Hey cousin if you're not busy then maybe we can talk cousin to cousin sounds okay right?" Aliana asked her cousin "sure I guess what do you want to talk about?" Dylan replied, "OH how you and Rex are a couple if you too are I want to know." "don't think of taking a man I have a crush on like every time I have one to make fun of me" Dylan said a bit annoyed at her cousin for asking.

"I won't I promise" Aliana said smugly but only got a death look from her cousin "I'm kidding you are serous aren't you I thought you said the alliance with the humans was a bad idea" Alaina said. "I know but that was until I met him he is so dreamy" Dylan said blushing and trying to look away "awe look how cute my cousin looks when she kisses a boy awe" Alaina said teasing her cousin.

Alex just stayed away from Rex she never did talk to him Andrew saw this and went to go talk to her but got yelled at she said she did not need to talk to anyone she stormed off.

END OF CH6

Me: ooo Alex is jealous of Rex and Dylan!

Alex: not true! you are just like Andrew always finds something to tease a person about!

Me: well let's just say this is pay back for shooting my leg with a stun round from a sniper back at the academy remember or was that already forgotten!

CH7 ANNOYING COUSIN

Dylan's p.o.v

"My cousins got a boyfriend, my cousins got a-""okay I get the point" I interrupted my cousin "so what's he like is he a prince charming kind of guy or mysterious or is he cute?" Alaina asked. "Not telling you so you can take him he is mine" I said a bit annoyed "no I'm just curious and happy for you so are you thinking of being his life mate?" Alaina asked "no ….yes I don't know why are asking me this?"

"Because I want to know if I will have siblings to spoil and something to tease you about duh!" Alaina replied "why do you want siblings to spoil when you will have to take care of them when we are gone or at work?" I asked my cousin Alaina just shrugged her shoulders. "My cousin got a boyfriend, my cousin got a boyfriend!"

"You are just so mature" I said sarcastically "I know I am that's why I am in the military" she said sarcastically.

CH7 END

Me: sorry for the short length but I swear the next chapter will be longer and give me some R&R of what you think please and thank you for reading!

CH 8 DREAMS OF DARKNESS

REX`s P.O.V

"were am I"I asked all I could see is blackness everywhere I look no one but me I think I'm just seeing things or am I dreaming of blackness I thought as there is no light. But yet I can see clearly why does this happen to me or what`s happening I can only see the darkness and my eyes feel like they bleed a never ending misery, shadows of the dawn may my mind just grow strong in this realm not like hell.

But the king of all the kings that dare to fight in the rings and the only thing that I shall see in a world of treachery fighting the day is done and battles are won. Wait these are not my thoughts they sound like someone else in my mind. I started seeing black figures of people and the same voice said these words `we shine brighter than the light something that never hides but something that you cannot see in the night we will not bleed.`

`The evil cannot hide we are the shadows of the night darker than the black eye we live till are last time then the end comes we don't say good bye only welcome a new life.` `and especially in are dark times we still fight we are the chosen ones to night and we still live and die we fight till the night and may are ancestors guide.`

Then a knight in black armor appeared in front of me "this is who you will be something you can't see and the protector of those in need of a hero can`t you see." The knight said the knight had an energy kitana that was glowing red at the blade

"Rex I am you the dark side of you something you must unlock" the knight said "and how do I do that?" I asked "you already have Rex Altas now die!"

The knight stabbed Rex in the chest with the sword he had in his hands and Rex woke up grabbing his chest. `they're in danger` he heard in his head he opened the door and saw Dylan about to knock on the door he tackled Dylan on the ground. A beam rifle shot hit his back and black tentacles came out of his back and covered his whole body.

When he opened his eyes he saw he had the same black and red energy kitana and he was wearing the same black knight armor from his dreams. He looked around to see he was outside the hotel and all the elite rebels that were about to attack them were dead blue blood stained the streets and dead elites.

CH 8 END

CH 9 LIES BY JACKSON

The knight armor on Rex disappeared and he felt week he fell his chest burning and the feeling of all energy and life drained out of him he struggled to keep consciousness. But failed and his eyes closed and Jackson, Dylan, and Andrew ran to his side the three picked him up and carried him back inside where he was laid down on the couch.

He began coughing up blood this worried Dylan Jackson pulled out a scanner and scanned Rex`s body what he saw made him go blank Rex`s body the muscles where starting to get stronger than the average marine. What is he a Spartan he asked himself mentally "will he be okay." Dylan asked "he just needs some rest that's all" Jackson said lying to Dylan.

After that event Dylan would not leave his side she stayed and Rex was happy about that. The two stayed curled up next to each other not doing anything embarrassing in front of the squad. "I have not seen Rex this happy in a long time or ever got any emotion out of him after that day." Andrew said "what do you mean by that?" Alaina asked startling Andrew "don`t sneak up on me like that!" Andrew said Alaina only giggled. Andrew was just about to sneak away "you still have not answered me." Alaina said.

"Well let's just say it involves his past okay" Andrew replied "care to explain?" Alaina asked "no I got to go I got stuff to do so by" Andrew replied as he ran off `strange very strange what happened in his past? ` Alaina thought.

CH9 END

Me: sorry for yet another short chap but I promise this will be the last short chapter and if you have halo 4 I will be hosting a competition over the summer you have to be a part of a clan my gamertag is tidalarc8538 so good luck if you want to join I need 16 people. The school days I will not be on until summer I am grounded bummer because of my grades but they are improving. :D

CH10 Andrew shut up already man!

It was the next day and Andrew would not leave Rex alone about what happened he wanted to know how to do it too just so he can get a lot girls he says ha! I don't blame any girl that rejected him and I am a boy.

"So Rex my bro can you teach me how to do that?" Andrew asked a bit of hope in his tone. "Why just so you can get a girlfriend I am not a moron ya know." Rex said a bit serous "well maybe" Andrew replied "I'm afraid I can't because it's a blood line thing it just runs in my family were one child of the Altas family is chosen to be darkness and I have been chosen."

`Maybe if I can prove I am worth being darkness then I would be chosen` Andrew thought. "So then" Andrew turned around and pulled a combat knife out of his boot and spun around quickly, throwing the knife at Rex who caught it with two fingers on the blade "I wouldn't do that again." Rex said. Rex just walked away leaving a stunned odst standing there with his jaw dropped under his helmet.

By now Dylan walked in "wow you do pose a pretty good statue" she said giggling "hay that's not funny!" Andrew said in an offended tone.

Little did the two know a cousin was watching them just for answers "my my Rex you are quite the special man indeed." Alaina whispered still in active camo.

CH 10 END

Me: someone is nosy!

Alaina: I will do whatever it takes to get answers so you can't stop me!

Me: oh I could just let Rex know or Dylan or….

Alaina: okay okay I will stop!

Me: where is Rex any ways?

Alaina: shrugs.

CH 11 AN EXPLANATION WOULD BE NICE!

Rex awoke the next morning feeling refreshed he walked out of his room and down stairs and then through the hallway he saw nobody. `Must be asleep` he thought so he continued walking until he was in front of the lobby. Alex appeared in front of him "looks like you got some explaining to do of what you are now don't you Rex" Alex said. "No I think we are good" Rex replied "now" Alex said demandingly Rex stepped in the lobby after Alex.

The rest of both squads were all there sitting in couches or chairs or the floor he cleared his throat and everybody looked at him "well then I see you all want an explanation and I do have one that to some people is just old fairy tales." Rex said "well basically I am darkness or as what I am called shadow, it's something that runs in the Altas family."

"Were one child is picked to have born with the greatest ability darkness an element that people always use as a symbol of evil or to represent that but the child that has been chosen chooses what he or she wants to use this power for good or evil. It has been like that for generation after generation were they would turn into a black knight that has a red and black energy kitana."

"and the when the child figures out how to unlock the darkness in them or dark side of them they change when in darkness mode they are stronger than anything so a Spartan does not stand a chance against me. And their eyes change to a red color their whole eye so there would be no white and they are faster than anything making it seem like they can teleport."

"They also have the ability of telepathy so I could talk to you guys and gals using my mind." Prove it then `sure` the whole group heard in their heads it sounded like Rex. Everyone was surprised `and I can mentally control anything that's alive or dead and I can send a feeling of how I feel. I can also read your thoughts `ha that's a lie he does not know that he should be with me not that freak!` Alex thought "I heard what you called Dylan Alex and she is not a freak you are just to upsets with me so I'm not surprised!" Alex blushed as everyone looked at her "what I said nothing" Alex said "those were your thoughts alone I heard" Rex replied.

CH 11 END

CH 12 THREE WORDS AND A MISTEROUS NEW ENAMY

REX`S P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to see Dylan asleep on my chest she began to stir so I sent her warm loving thoughts into her mind she smiled in response. "You seem awake my dear had good dreams?" I asked kindly "yes my love and you?" Dylan replied. "Yes" I replied I kissed the top of her for head "shall we get something to eat?" Dylan asked "only if you want to" I replied lovingly

"I think we should" Dylan said we got up out of the bed and left the room we sat at a table and ate the meals the u.n.s.c pack for us we talked while we ate. We even laughed a few times it was great to say but three words still were in mind and would not leave. So I said the only thing on my mind "Dylan?" I asked "yes Rex?" she asked "I love you" I said "I love you too" she replied "I promise I would not let anything happen to you my love" I said "I know you will" she replied lovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did the couple know they were being watched by someone in black and red armor like no other "so the battle begins Rex Altas and I see you have a loved one, I would not want anything to happen to her." The figure said evilly as he watched from the roof top of a building. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed in a creepy deep tone. "Let's see you protect them when I absorb all the darkness in you." He said.

CH 12 END


End file.
